Wildcats
by TutorGirl15
Summary: Gabriella has been best friends with James since they were little, so what happens when she falls for his brother, whom James hates? TxG possible OcxOc ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

A/N:** I'm back with a new story, it's sorta like One Tree Hill(one of my favorite shows) I have a couple chapters written up back after that I might be a little slow, with school, helping my sister, and cheerleading and a social life...so... This is just a VERY short intro type of chapter, enjoy XD**

In a city called Alberque everybody knew everybody else's business. A popular story around round town was the story of Jack Bolton and his two sons. When Jack was in high school he had a high school sweetheart. Her name was Melinda and she was an honor student and on the cheerleading team. The two had dreams together, Jack was to go to Duke and Melinda was going to follow him. After Jack made into the NBA, they were going to get married and start a family. Well, that plan came to a halt when the family part became sooner than expected. After it was announced that Jack got a full ride to Duke, Melinda also announce that she was pregnant with his child. Selfish, Jack decided that the news of his scholarship was more important than the news of his child and left Melinda to pursue his basketball dreams. In the first semester of college he met his wife, Lucille and she was also pregnant within two months. Jack decided that he was going to right this time and married Lucille. She gave birth to a boy they named Troy, and it turns out Melinda also had a baby boy she named James. Jack considered James was a mistake and never had anything to do with him, so Melinda raised James on her own.

16 Years Later  
Troy Bolton is East High's King. Simple as that. Every girl wanted him and every guy wanted to be him. He came from a wealthy family and drove the latest cars and lived in a fancy upscale house. As the captain of the East High Wildcats, he was on the fast track to be become like his father. No, better, see Jack never made it into the NBA. After Troy was born, Jack had a serious knee injury that forced him to give up basketball. Troy was determined to do better than his father.  
James Bolton comes from a working class family. His mom runs a clothing store in downtown Alberquque, named The Perfect Fit. He was raised by Melinda all by herself. When she announced she was pregnant, all of her friends and family turned their backs on her because she was so young and she was blamed for trying ruin Jack's career. James wasn't the most popular kid in school but her had one true friend, Gabriella Montez. Gabriella's home life wasn't the greatest, her father died when she was only 6 and her mom was always away on business trips. James and Melinda were practically family and practically lived at their house.  
James' passion was basketball. Though his was compared to his father and brother, he still loved it. When he was young he played in Junior Leagues, but the comparins to his brother and father happened to much he quit and stuck to playing in the old abandoned basketball court in the park.

The old court had cracks running through the pavement and the basketball hoops were chipped and rusted. The only people that used it was James and a few of his friends and James took care of it.  
Gabriella sat cross-legged on the side of the court, book in lap. James watched as he sunk another three-pointer. "Have you ever thought about doing something different?" he inquired. Gabriella looked uo with a confused look on her face, "What do you mean by that?" "I was thinking of maybe joining the wildcats." Gabriella's face quickly turned from confused to shocked, "Well, way to I have to hide out, you know. All my life I've never done something for me, it's all ways been about what everybody else will think just because of my so-called father." James sighed. "Yeah, I guess, I mean if that's what your into." Gabriella smirked. James shook his head and rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Whoo!" Troy cheered as he and his partner in crime, Chad Danforth left the gum to hit the showers after another winning game. "With games like this we are going to state!" Chad said excitedly. The two boys rounded the corner to come face to face with Jack Bolton.  
"What the hell was that!" Jack yelled.  
"You know what I have something to do...that's not here," Chad stammered. Troy rolled his eyes at his friend, who took off like a flash of light. "What?" Troy asked, "We won."  
"Yeah, by five points when you should have been blowing them out of the water!" Jack critized.  
"Dad" Troy started. "You look winded, we'll go for a run in the morning," Jack interrupted. Troy simply walked away from his father, "Whatever," he muttered.

**So tell me what you think (it can be my belated birthday gift :D) **

**P.s. I had an idea to put trivia at the bottom of my chapters so  
#1 My Mom is usually the one to come up with names in my stories, like she was the one to come up with 'The Perfect Fit'**

**-Kathryn**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry for another short chapter I'm working on that. But if you have any ideas for this story PM and I'll gladly take them into consideration.**

"So the bastard spawn is joining the team?" Chad asked. Troy fiddled around with his lock, be "Yeah, which means my dad will riding my ass 24/7 now." He muttered. He glared at James, but then a pretty brunette walked up to him and start talking to him.  
"Hey, who's that girl he's always hanging out with?" Troy questioned Chad. Chad glanced up to see Gabriella hugging James bye. Chad chuckled, "Why, you feel like slumming?" "Shut up dude." Troy punched Chad's arm.

* * *

"I was impressed with many of your book reports" the teacher said, handing back the reports, "Some not so much," he stopped at Troy's desk. Troy opened the cover of the duo tang to see a big fat F written on the front page in bright red ink. "Crap," he muttered.  
The bell rung dismissing the class. Troy picked up his bag and started towards the door. His teammate, Jason Cross, came up beside him. "Hey man, what are we doing for practice?" he asked. "Um, I don't know," Troy he said. He walked out the room, leaving Jason standing in the middle of the classroom. He walked down the hallway, scanning the corridor for his teammates. When he saw none, he slipped into the tutor center.  
When he walked in, he saw the pretty brunette that was hanging out with James earlier in the day. "What do you want?" she asked with her back turned and her head poking through the files that sat in the shelves. "Um, I need a tutor," he explained, kind of flabbergasted by her tone. She turned around, facing him straight in the eye, "you do realize who I am, right?" "Um, kinda?" Troy shrugged, Gabriella scoffed. "I know who you are at least. You're Troy Bolton, star of the Wildcats, boyfriend of Jessica Meyers, the 'loner cheerleader', and brother of my best friend-"she started. "Half-brother, actually," he interrupted. "Whatever," she rolled her eyes. Troy sighed, "look I know you're Gabriella Montez, you're best friends with James...and you're a tutor." Gabriella bit her lip and shoved another folder into the shelves. "Um, I'll find you a tutor, I guess," she bargained. "No, I don't want anybody else, I heard you were the best, and I definitely need the best, I mean F is for fine, right?" he held up his failing book report. Gabriella's eyes shifted from his to the report in his hand. "Market Street Dock, seven, tomorrow," she sighed. "What about the tutor center?" Troy asked. "No way, the dock, take it or leave it," she said. "Ok" he agreed.

* * *

Gabriella sat at a picnic table over-looking the dock, waiting for Troy top show up. She looked at her wrist to check the time 'Great he's not going to show' she thought. She started to pack up her belongings, but then spotted Troy coming round the corner towards her with two coffee cups in hand. "You're late," she said looking at the papers in front of her. He merely ignored her comment and handed her a cup of coffee, "I didn't know what your take so it's black."Troy explained. Gabriella didn't flinch or look up from the book she was reading as he set down the coffee cup in front of her."You're late, and I don't drink coffee," "Ah, sorry," Troy grabbed a package of cracker jack from his backpack. "Breakfast of champs," he ripped open the package, "Please let this be a cheat sheet," he ripped open the prize envelope. Inside the foil was a bracelet, the kind that was made of elastic and different colored beads, the kind a five-year old girl would get excited to rip the package open just to find the bracelet. Troy looked down at the prize and glanced at Gabriella. "It's for you," He pullled up Gabriella's arm. "Troy, don't." Gabriella insisted. He slid the bracelet over her slim wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything," Troy grinned.  
Gabriella sighed, " You see this book, this is me I am math. You can work your whole I am Troy Bolton, big hotshot, scoring my touch-downs-"  
"I don't even play football," Troy interupted. Gabriella rolled her eyes, "What-ever the point is math don't care, and neither do I." "Well does English care? Cause I suck at that too." Troy asked. Gabriella just stared at him in disbelief for a few seconds before speaking. "Don't make this harder than this is, cause my insides are screaming that you're full of sh-" she stopped herself. he nodded and cracked open his textbook.

* * *

Gabriella lay sprawled across James' couch, chewing on a piece of cherry Twizzler, her eyes glued to the TV. She heard James' shuffling around in the recliner beside her. She rolled her eyes and continued to watch Demi Lovato argue with her costar Sterling Knight. She sighed as she heard the blonde-haired boy beside her shuffle once more.  
She flipped over to face James, "Dude, what is your problem?" His hand came up to scratch his forearm. "I don't know," he groaned. He pushed up the sleeve of his emerald long sleeve shirt to reveal some sort of powder covering the green material.  
"What the hell?" she exclaimed. James sat up in the chair."Gabi, relax, it's not the first time." Gabriella chewed on her bottom lip, "Um, I gotta go," she said. She got up from the couch and flew through the door leaving a confused boy inside.

* * *

Gabriella pulled up her beater car inside the East High's parking lot. She pulled open the door of the school as her shoes clicked against the floors of the dimly-lit hallways. The gym doors flew open to reveal Troy shooting free throws. "What the hell is your problem?!" She demanded. The blue-eyed boy whipped around to see the furious girl behind him. "Why the hell are you treating James like crap?" she forcefully asked. 'How could such fiery words come from such a small girl?' he wondered. He scoffed "Oh, that, relax, it's initiation, everyone has to go through with it, I did, now it's his turn." Gabriella rolled her eyes, "Are you sure that it's not because of your 'daddy'?" "No!" he exclaimed. "Um, I don't think this tutoring thing is going to work out," she chewed her lip as she made her way to the door,"Sorry Troy." She was just about out the door when Troy ran up beside her. "Wait, I'll make a deal with you, if you keep tutoring me...I'll get the team to stop hazing James," he sighed. Her eyebrow arched and decided his answere was better than nothing. "Okay."

**So...Tell me what you think**

**#2 Jessica's last name came from my grade 1 teacher Miss Meyer she was one of my favorite teachers**

**Read & Review  
-Kathryn**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So...I kinda lost my notebook with this story so I'm writing scratch and we had to reinstall Word. Plus school is ending and I have to study for exams and my best friend is moving across the country, so I've been spending time with her. So sorry guys, and I'm sorry for possibly making you wait more**

"So, what's next for the bastard spawn?" Chad asked Troy. The sandy-haired boy put down his turkey sandwich on his tray and finished chewing the bite he still had in his mouth, "Nothing." His girlfriend, Jessica Meyers, choked on her diet coke, "What?" she exclaimed. The afro-haired boy gave his best friend a suspicious look and stood up with his basketball in hand, "Whatever, I'll come back when you are thinking straight, dude." Chad left the table. Jessica waited until Chad was out of earshot before demanding on answer from Troy. "Alright cards on the table Troy," Troy choked on the sandwich he was finishing, after his breathing returned back to normal and gave her a 'what?' look. "Every since your brother-"

"Don't call him that!" Troy interrupted. "-joined the team. you've wanted to make his life a living hell and now you're leaving him alone?" she continued. He shrugged, "maybe I had a change of heart?' Jessica raised her eyebrows and looked over to the petite brunette sitting with Troy's half-brother, "Or maybe it's that girl you're playing. Shock covered Troy's face, "What, No!" he exclaimed. Jessica ran her fingers through her dark auburn locks, "I've been thinking, maybe we should take a break."  
"Because of Gabriella?" he asked, confused. "No, because I'm tired of dealing with all your shit. Your life is all about what your Dad did, and I'm sick of all this drama, you know. How much longer till you start ragging on James again or some other kid! I just...I just can't deal with this," Jessica explained. She grabbed her bag and left a confused Troy sitting at a lunch table.

"Um, Troy, are you okay?" a soft voice asked. He turned his head to see Gabriella standing behind him. "I got dumped," he said shell-shocked. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, why?" she asked as she slid into the seat across from him. "I don't really know, I wasn't really listening." Gabriella gave him a 'Are you serious?' look, "maybe that's your first clue." He looked up to argue but stopped and finally noticed how pretty she actually was. She had long, dark hair that reached her ribcage, chocolaty eyes. and high cheekbones. She didn't wear a short skirt and tight shirts like most girls wore here. She wore dark boot-cut jeans, not like skinny jeans that most of the girls wore, and a white tank top, and a pair of black converse graced her feet. Her hair was worn in loose curls and her face wasn't caked with make-up, like some of the cheerleaders wore. It wasn't much make-up, but just enough to enhance her natural beauty.

"Um, yoo-hoo, earth to Troy," she called to him. He snapped out of it and looked at Gabriella, "Hey, listen, my buddy, Chad is throwing a party and I thought maybe you'd want to come, you can bring James if you want" he asked. She chewed her lip, a habit he noticed she did when she was thinking or nervous.  
She sighed, "I'll think about it," "That's all I ask," he smirked.

* * *

Gabriella sat behind the counter of The Perfect Fit, flipping though a magazine. James came in from the back and jumped up on the counter. "Hey! I really don't want to have your sweaty butt in my face. He grinned and hopped of the counter.

"So there's this party tonight," she casually mentioned to her best friend. "Let's go!' he suddenly said."What?" she asked flabbergasted. James grabbed his coat from behind the counter and stared to the door. "What else to do on this lovely Friday evening?"

* * *

James' POV

I pulled up the truck to a halt in front of the blue house and got out. Chad Danforth's house was like double the size of my own house. It was early in the evening and there were already kids passed out on the front lawn. Chad stumbled down the front steps, with a red plastic cup in hand, clearly he was already wasted. "I'm gonna find a bathroom in this place." Gabi said. I nodded as she headed towards a hallway. I made my way through all the people to what I thought might be the kitchen.

"James," A voice called I looked over at the kitchen table to see Troy, Jessica Meyers, Sharpay Evans, and a few others I recognized from the basketball and cheer leading team sitting there.

"Come play," Sharpay Evans said. I sat around the table as Sharpay poured a glass for me. "So the game's I Never, you've played before right?' I nodded. I looked up to see a gorgeous redhead sitting next to me.

"Let's see, I never...skinny dipped in the neighbors pool before," one of the girls smirked. Sharpay blushed and took a sip from her cup as the rest of the table erupted into giggles.

"Ok, Troy you can go next," a blond next to Jessica said. "OK, um I never...had a dad who wished I was a stain on the bed sheets." he smirked. I wasn't going to let him get to me. I stood up and placed my cup in front of him. "Then you're welcome to mine,"

I made my way into the living room to find Gabriella talk to Taylor McKessie, one of her friends. Gabriella said goodbye and turned to face me. "Hey. What's up your butt?" she teased. i sighed, "Just a comment that Troy made, um, I'm going to get a drink."

End of POV

James made his way to the kitchen to grab himself a drink. He turned around to see Troy. Troy was wearing a expensive looking blue-button up and dark jeans. "Nice shirt, Daddy buy it?" James scoffed. Troy looked over to where Gabriella was standing; the beauty was wearing jeans, a green and white plaid tank top and a grey cardigan over top. "Gabriella's looking pretty fine tonight, can't wait to get with that." Troy's comment sent James over the edge and James' fist landed square into Troy's jaw. Soon, the brothers were wrestling on the kitchen floor. Gabriella ran over trying to pry apart the boys. Chad and another guy from the basketball team separated the two. "I think we should go," Gabriella reasoned, she looked back at Troy sending him a look that said she was disappointed in him and to Troy that felt like an arrow piercing his heart.

* * *

"What the hell was that about? Huh?" Gabriella asked, really pissed off. She slid into the passenger seat of James' Ford. She looked over to see James wiping blood from his nose. Gabriella shook her head and dug in her bag for a package of Kleenex.

"I'm sorry Gabi, he just...I don't know," he sighed as he slid into his seat. He tossed the tissue into the garbage bag in the backseat and pulled away from the curb.

* * *

Gabriella fished her key out of her purse and unlocked the front door. She walked into the kitchen placing her bag on the kitchen table. She picked up the note from the table.

"Gabriella, gone with some friends to San Diego for the next few days, don't know when I'll be back...love mom," Gabriella read out loud.  
There was a stack of money left underneath the note. "At least she left money this time," she sighed as she put the money in her purse and went upstairs to go to bed.

**Thank you guys for being so patient with me  
Read and Review  
-Kathryn**

**#3 I searched through tons of magazines, to find Gabriella's outfit. Which is one that Vanessa Hudgens does actually wear, she was like getting off the plane with a teddy bear or something.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I was home sick today, because foolish me had to coach soccer this weekend in the pouring rain, so now I have a cold. However it gave a chance to do some writing. I'm supposed to coach tonight and I can't get my sister to cover for me so possible I have to coach again in the rain.**

Gabriella rolled over onto her side covering her head with the pillow to create an artificial darkness. She was almost asleep when she heard her phone buzzing. She groaned into her pillow and picked up her cell phone from her nightstand table. She looked at the phone flashing Taylor's name across the screen.

"Hello..." she said still half asleep.

"What the hell happened last night? I heard from Roxanne who heard it from Ashley who heard it from Kat that James and Troy got into a fight last night at Chad's party!" Taylor's voice carried over the phone.

Gabriella sat up, stretching her body out. Rubbing her eyes she sighed.

"I don't know one minute James went into the kitchen and the next, him and Troy are beating on each other in the middle of the kitchen floor." She explained.

"Wow, I mean that's pretty crazy, do you know what they were fighting about?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella shrugged until she realized she was on the phone, "nope.

"Hey, so I'm thinking we should go to the mall today, do a little shopping? What do you think?" Taylor suggested.

"I think you should let me wake up before I go anywhere," Gabriella said. Taylor laughed, "Alright, so I'll meet you in like three hours, at 1?"

"Sure, see ya then." Gabriella smiled and hung up the phone. She tossed her phone and got up from her bed and walked to her closet. She pulled out a pair of jeans and a blue fitted plaid shirt. She walked out into the hallway to get a towel from the linen closet, when she heard the door bell ring. She went downstairs and looked through the peephole of the door to see Troy standing on her front step. She rolled her eyes and went back upstairs. She turned on her stereo to 'Give Him Up' by Faber Drive and cranked the volume to high.

Troy continually kept ringing the doorbell. He sighed "Gabriella I know you're in there I'm not stupid!" he yelled through the door.

Gabriella continued to get ready and brought all her stuff into the bathroom to take a shower, until the phone rang. She ran from the bathroom to answer the cordless phone in her room.

"Hello," she said.

"Gabriella can you open the door, we need to talk...I know you're in there, so can we just...talk?" Troy asked.

Gabriella chewed on her lip until finally going downstairs and unlocking the front door. Troy walked in still wearing the clothes he had on last night.

"Nice clothes," she remarked.

"You too," he pointed out. She looked down to see that she was wearing a white t-shirt with Eeyore on the front with purple pajama bottoms. Gabriella folded her arms, "whatever...what do you want?" she demanded.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry, I'm sorry for fighting with James. It's like this stupid switch gets flicked whenever I'm around my friends and I can't find it to switch it off. I...I'm sorry," Troy apologized.

Gabriella stared at the floor and thought about what he said. She sighed and looked up into Troy's eyes.

"I can't promise that nothing will happen to James, because I can't control everyone else, but I can control me. And I won't try anything, I swear," he asked sincerely.

"You promise?" Gabriella asked, looking in his eyes and seeing the honesty in them, he nodded.

"Fine, but this is your last chance, you screw this up, you can consider this over," she said.

"That sounds completely fair," Troy said.

"Hey listen, you should probably go, I have to get ready, I'm hanging out with Taylor today and she will kill me if I'm late," Gabriella said as she started to push him out the front door.

"Ok, but um, do you think we can study tonight? I really need to study for the English exam this week," he asked.

Troy turned around on the front door step and faced Gabriella who was standing in the door frame. "Uh, yeah, stop by around 6? I should be back by then." She said.

"Cool." He said as he walked to the driveway to his car.

* * *

Gabriella walked into mall and sat at a table in the food court. She pulled out a copy of 'The Last Song' and started to read until Taylor showed up.

"Good book, huh?" Gabriella heard a voice behind her. She looked behind to see Jessica Meyers standing behind her. Jessica slid into the seat across from her. "The little brother is pretty funny..." Jessica started.

Gabriella put the book down in front of her. "Yeah, and I love Will, I mean he so sweet." Gabriella said.  
"Yeah," Jessica agreed. Both of them fell into an awkward silence.

"Hey, um I know that you're tutoring Troy and I just wanna say...just be careful," Jessica explained. Gabriella gave her a funny look. "I know Troy pretty well, even though we're not together I still care for him, and after dating him for a year, he gets pretty easy to read and he can't really keep secrets from me anymore," Jessica laughed.

"Ok..." Gabriella grinned.

"Hey, a couple of friends and I are going to go bowling tomorrow, I know it's kinda dorky and everything, but still it's pretty fun." Jessica asked. "So you in?"

"Uh...yeah, sure...sounds fun," Gabriella agreed.

"Alright, I gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow." Jessica grabbed her bag and car keys off the table and walked towards the exit. Gabriella opened her book back up and started to read again.

"Hey!" Taylor said. Gabriella looked up from her book to see Taylor standing next to the table. "You ready to shop?" Taylor asked.

Gabriella put the book back into her bag and got up out of her seat. "Yup, let's go,"

* * *

Gabriella got her bags out of the backseat of Taylor's car. "Hey call you tomorrow," Gabriella said as she walked towards her front door. She tossed her bag on the couch and took off her shoes and left them in the front closet. In the kitchen cupboard she found some Kraft Dinner. She put a pot of water on the stove and let it boil. While, she was waiting she popped in a DVD of 'The Office' and started an episode. She finished up making her mac n' cheese and sat in the living room watching TV, with her feet up.

Just as she got comfortable the door bell rang. Dragging herself off the couch she went to answer the door. She opened the door to reveal Troy standing there with his backpack.

"Come in," she said. She went back to her seat on the couch and finished eating her food. Troy put his backpack on the floor and sat in the recliner that was adjacent to the couch. "You watch 'The Office'?" He asked kind of taken back.

Gabriella shrugged, "Yeah why?"

"Nothing, it's just I don't really know any girls who watch that kinda stuff," he explained, "no offense."

"I'm not like other girls," Gabriella said, "let's get started."

**Read and Review  
-Kathryn**

**#4 My current favorite show is The Office. I absolutely adore Jim and Pam! :)  
**


End file.
